Battalion Wars
Battalion Wars is a video game that was released in 2005 for the Nintendo GameCube. A sequel has also been released for the Wii in 2007, titled Battalion Wars 2. Plot Gameplay The game is a real time strategy game with 3D person shooting elements though out the game. There are five different nations in this game. Types of Infantry Infantry *Rifle Grunts: The most common unit. Uses assault Rifle. *Bazooka Troops: A powerful anti-vehicle unit, which fires rockets with their bazookas that deal massive damage to enemy vehicles. *Missile Units: Carry surface-to-air missiles, very powerful against enemy aircrafts. *Flame Veterans: Wield flame throwers, only powerful at a close range against enemy infantry. *Assault Troops: Are essential for a hard infantry battle. The heavy Minigun kills other infantry quickly. It is also able to destroy weak tanks and helicopters. *Grenade troops: Fire explosives that travel in the shape of an arc when fired in the air. Fully charged mortar shell can be very deadly. *Xylvanian Acid Gas Troops: Similar to the Flame Veterans except for it blows out a horrible and powerful gas. Can only be found when versing Xylvania. *Solar Empire Plasma units: Uses a plasma weaponry as powerful as a flame thrower. Can only be found when fighting the solar empire. Land Vehicles *Light Tanks: The most common vehicle. It is the weakest tank. It has a machine gun and a cannon. *Heavy Tanks: Similar to the light tank except for it's stronger and has more fire power. *Light Recons: The fastest vehicle but is the weakest recon. Shaped like a jeep. Has a turret at the rear. *Heavy Recons: Slower but more powerful than the light recon *Anti-Air vehicles: Vehicle carrying surface-to-air missiles. *Arillary: Self Propelled unit, shoots from long range and has a machine gun mounted on the back. *Battlestation: The best land vehicle, has a double-barreled cannon, two-sided gun turrets and three rear mounted heavy machine guns. However, the whole vehicle must be turned to aim them. *Weastern Frontier Heavy Tank: The most powerful tank and is the only Heavy tank to have a double-barreled cannon. Created by the Western Frontier. Aircraft *Gunships: A helicopter with missiles that are used to destroy ground units and aircraft. *Fighters: A Jet fighter that has air-to-air missiles. It's a fast aircraft. *Bombers: Bombers drop bombs on ground units and has two heavy machine guns one at the bottom and one at the top (it is mainly a defense weapon. *T-Copters: Helicopters used to transport infantry and land vehicles to spots on the battlefield. Never can be used by the player. *Strato Destroyer: The most powerful arcraft. Has explosive air-to-air missiles and bombs that smither ground units. Officer Western Frontier *Brigadier Betty - A very determined but always look on the bright side character, Betty keeps the army in order. *General Herman - Loses temper easily and is very strict. He will make the army work hard and they will work hard. *Colonel Austin - Pretty much the only intelligent officer in the Western Frontier, his role in the game is strategy; but the only problem is he sometimes is too intelligent. Tundran Territories *Tsar Gori - Tsar (the head of a very famous family) is obsessed with his country. He also has problems expressing his emotions. His son is Marshal Nova. *Marshal Nova - A strong proud boxer, unlike his father he loves world wide culture. The perfect modernizer. He is the leader of the Tundran Territories. *Major Nelly - A warm but fat lady, believes in Tsar and Nova even though they are completely different. She cares a lot for the army and is very trustworthy. Xylvania * Kaiser Vlad - Similar to Ubel except he is obsessed with the history of Xylvania. He has been creating a strong army. Parts of his land are being ruined. To solve this he needs a war. *Kommander Ubel - Good at following order and is loyal to his country. However he is quite a con but this somehow drives the army to victory. *Countess Ingrid - Ingrid has a Feminin/kittenish feeling about her. She puts down her self a lot. She is a very good pilot and is nicknamed "The Red Countess" but no one does expect what will happen to her next. She knows a lot about Xylvania's dark history. Solar Empire * Empress Lei-Qo - Leader of the Solar empire. She is beautiful and elegant but she is very powerful, she keeps the family name (the family who stopped the Iron Legion). Iron Legion *Countess Ingrid - The shy plane rider has now become an evil ruler. She has broken the curse of the Iron Legion (an army that can only be destroyed by the Doomsday device) and is accepted into their clan. Ingrid then is possessed and her voice, emotions and appearance change. Trivia *The game was originally going to be an installment of the ''Advance Wars'' series, and draws many parallels to said series. Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:Nintendo Wars Category:2005 video games Category:Strategy games Category:Nintendo games Category:Games published by Nintendo